


84

by orphan_account



Category: Prince of Peoria (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Teddy receives an 84 on a physics quiz, and Emil's reassurances do not actually help.





	84

          "An 84?! I mean, come on! How is it even possible that I, Teddy Jackson, earned an 84 on a physics quiz?! I'm great at physics!" complained Teddy as he trudged down his school's halls alongside Emil Vanderklaut, his best friend and fellow roommate.

          "Do not worry, Teddy," reassured Emil in his typical casual tone, "I doubt such a score will impact you physics grade that much."

          Teddy stopped to face the blonde. "Oh shut up," he grumbled, "Didn't you get like a 99 or something?"

          "Would it help to know that I only recieved a 98?" offered Emil.

          "No!"


End file.
